The field of the invention relates to methods for securing wires to screw terminals.
Electrical wires are presently wrapped around terminals with a screwdriver and longnose pliers as follows:
1. A screwdriver is used to loosen the screw to its fullest open position.
2. Longnose pliers are employed to make a loop in the end of the wire.
3. The loop is placed under the head of the screw.
4. While holding the wire tightly against the screw with one hand, the loop is closed with the longnose pliers. This operation is awkward, especially if two or three wires are attached to the same screw terminal. The jaws of the pliers must be small and tapered almost to a point to go under the head of the screw. Therefore, they have limited strength and poor rigidity. The clamping or holding area between the jaws is very small so the jaws frequently slip off the wire. When this happens the handles snap together and often pinch the fingers or the palm of the hand.
5. The screw is then tightened with a screwdriver.